Love Only Grows
by Cathleen18
Summary: Warrick takes another job in New York how will the team deal with his decision? Will the one person who truly loves him tell him...before it's too late? WarrickSara.
1. Telling Grissom

**Love Only Grows**

**Summary**: Warrick takes another job in New York; how will the team deal with his decision? Will the one person who truly loves him tell him…before it's too late?

**A.N.**: There is a mention of events occurring in 'Playing with Fire'. I don't know how bad the spoilers are, but I suggest you watch the episode first…just to be safe. Better safe than sorry in my opinion.

* * *

_One - Telling Grissom_

Warrick sighed as he sat across from Grissom. Grissom sat patiently. "Griss…" he sighed again. Why was this so hard for him? He'd spoken to Grissom before, said worse things to him. "Griss…" he stopped again. Damn it Warrick, say it.

Warrick rubbed his tired eyes. He hadn't slept at all that day; what he was about to say was playing on his mind.

"Warrick, what's going on?" Grissom asked curiously. Warrick sighed for what felt like the millionth time since he'd sat down in the office.

"When I was younger…Grams made me take piano lessons. By the age of ten, I was the 'master' as she called me. I was glad she was happy; that I had made her happy. Anyway, in my senior year at college…I met these guys who had their own band, but they needed someone else; me. I played with them for a while. I had a few gigs with them before I applied for a job here…They found someone else to play piano in the band, but he's had to leave; extenuating circumstances, something I don't know about…"

"And they've asked you to fill in. How long for?" Grissom asked, like his CSI's asked for leave of absences everyday.

"Griss…it's not as simple as that." Warrick rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, and then clasped his hands in his lap, looking down at them. "It's in New York at some bar or other. They play there all the time; it's a permanent gig…making it a permanent job." Warrick looked up from his clasped hands to see the shock in Grissom's eyes.

"Oh. Warrick, if you resign, you have to work out your two-week notice and fill out this form." Warrick cringed at Grissom's automatic professional tone as he accepted the flimsy piece of paper that decided his life. "And if you choose to return to working as a Forensic Scientist, you will have to take an intensive four-week refresher course." Grissom looked at his watch. "Shift will be starting in ten minutes. Why don't you go ahead to the break room? Sara and everyone will be gathered there."

Warrick stood up from his chair. "Grissom…" Grissom didn't look up. "Gil, look at me…please." Grissom finally raised his head. "I love this job, more than anything, but it's time I made a change."

Grissom nodded. "I understand. It's a tough job to deal with."

Warrick left the room and sighed sadly. Grissom had no idea how much the job dragged him down, especially after the lab explosion, when he could have lost the one person he'd ever cared about the most.

Looking in through the break room window, Warrick watched Nick teasing Catherine, causing her to him hit him upside the head. He chuckled lightly. He'd miss Nick's competition, Nick's friendly banter and his sparkling personality. Warrick would miss Cath's maternal nature, her need to make things perfect and her strong decisive mood.

Warrick's eyes were drawn to someone else. Someone he'd miss the most out of all his friends and family in Vegas. She'd made such an impact on his life in the few years she'd been at the lab. He smiled as she looked up and caught him staring. She gestured for him to come into the room, something he did immediately.

"Hey Warrick." She held out a cup of coffee for him, which he took graciously.

"Hi Sara. How are you?" He sipped the coffee, trying to hide the sad smile adorning his face.

"Great. I picked up that CD you recommended today. It's really good. Why didn't you tell me about it before?"

"It never occurred to me that you'd like that sort of thing," Warrick shrugged. He leant against the counter and sighed.

"You okay Warrick?" Sara asked, standing close to his side.

"Er…I…" He was quickly cut off my Grissom's appearance in the room. Warrick shook his head at Grissom as the older man looked at him. Sara glanced between the two of them.

"Right…cases for tonight. Warrick and Sara: you have a 419 out in Summerlin. Brass says the first officer was called to the scene by a passer-by who saw shadows in the window then a scream accompanying it. Officer entered and cleared the house. And Cath, Nick: you are with me on another 419 out in the desert. This time a teenager was found naked…" Warrick let Grissom's voice drown out.

He didn't need to know how a teenager died in Vegas. It was usually drugs or an alcohol overdose. Occasionally they were killed by their peers or parents, but right now, he didn't care.

Warrick was focused on getting through this shift in one piece. Sara was sure to tear him limb from limb until she found out what was wrong with him. Despite her hate of people pushing her, it didn't stop her from pushing other people.

"Warrick…Warrick!" Sara shouted, poking his side. Warrick jumped slightly and looked around the room. Only he and Sara were there; the others must have left already.

"We'd better get to the scene," Warrick side-stepped Sara who was now standing directly in front of him with a concerned look in her eye. He heard her sigh after him then start to follow. As they were walking down the corridor, Sara slipped her arm through his. Warrick wished she knew what she did to him.

* * *

**Next chapter**: tomorrow sometime. 


	2. Breakfast with the Gang

**Love Only Grows**

**Summary**: Warrick takes another job in New York; how will the team deal with his decision? Will the one person who truly loves him tell him…before it's too late?

**A.N.**: There is a mention of events occurring in 'Playing with Fire'. I don't know how bad the spoilers are, but I suggest you watch the episode first…just to be safe. Better safe than sorry in my opinion.

* * *

_Two - Breakfast with the Gang_

Warrick still hadn't told anyone he was leaving at the end of shift. Every time he thought of what to say to them, he could see their reactions. Nick would be sad, but happy for him at the same time. Cath would wish him well and insist he phone on a weekly-basis (just like Grams would). Greg would smile brightly; make some joke and then an excuse to leave the room. Sara…

Sara had him stumped completely. Would she be happy that she'd never have to see him again, that she wouldn't have to compete with him about being Grissom's favourite CSI? Or would she cry endlessly for weeks after his departure?

"Hey Warrick," Nick called from the doorway to the locker room. "Everyone's going to breakfast; you coming with?"

"Yeah sure," Warrick replied absent-mindedly. He shut his still-open locker and left the room with Nick.

Instead of opting to go with someone else to the diner like he usually did, Warrick decided to take his own Denali. He needed to build up the courage to do this. He knew by the end of breakfast, they'd know.

* * *

Warrick watched as they all walked into the diner, Sara straggling behind. She caught his eye and barely heard her shout that she'd be there in a minute. He saw her walk over and get into the passenger side of the Denali.

"Warrick, are you okay? You've been acting strange all shift. I've let it drop till now, but I'm really worried about you." She placed her hand on his thigh. Warrick was sure he was going to spontaneously combust on the spot.

"I'd rather tell you all together." He saw Sara visibly gulp. "It's nothing life-threatening. I just…come on." Warrick climbed out of the Denali, with Sara following suit. As they were crossing the car park, Sara threaded her hand in Warrick's. He smiled at her.

They entered the diner and Warrick smirked at Nick's shock at seeing him and Sara hand-in-hand. Sara waved off the looks. They slid in the booth; Sara made sure her and Warrick were thigh-to-thigh. Warrick felt heat rise in his cheeks, thankful that his dark skin would hide the blush.

When they'd ordered their food and it had arrived, everyone stopped talking. Knowing looks were thrown at Warrick and Sara, but both dismissed them. Warrick played with his food; he really had no appetite.

Sara leant over and whispered, "I think you'd better tell everyone what's going on. They all look really worried." Warrick looked up and saw everyone staring.

"I know you guys want to know what's been up with me for the last few days…and there is no easier way to say this…I'm leaving." He immediately trained his eyes onto his coffee cup as they all started questioning him. Warrick didn't know which question to answer first. "When?", "Why?" and "Where?" were just a few.

Warrick looked up at Sara who smiled at him weakly. He was grateful she hadn't asked him questions. His smile grew when Sara reached over and squeezed his thigh gently. "It'll be okay," she whispered. Warrick nodded. "They'll understand." Sara rested her head on Warrick's shoulder and sighed.

* * *

**Next chapter**: tomorrow. 


	3. Saying Goodbye to Sara

**Love Only Grows**

**Summary**: Warrick takes another job in New York; how will the team deal with his decision? Will the one person who truly loves him tell him…before it's too late?

**A.N.**: There is a mention of events occurring in 'Playing with Fire'. I don't know how bad the spoilers are, but I suggest you watch the episode first…just to be safe. Better safe than sorry in my opinion.

* * *

_Three - Saying Goodbye to Sara_

Before Warrick knew it, the day before he left for New York arrived. It was his last day at the Crime Lab and everyone had gathered in the break room at the end of shift. Lab techs, officers, supervisors and CSI's alike had congregated to wish him well in New York. It almost made Warrick change his mind.

Warrick watched Sara from across the room. She was leaning against the counter, sipping the cup of coffee she'd made an hour ago. He was worried about her. She never let her emotions show at work.

"Excuse me," Warrick said to one of the day-shift CSI's. The other person nodded and went to talk to Ecklie.

Warrick made his way across the room, ignoring the people who tried to make conversation with him. He didn't really care about them; the only person he truly cared about in that moment was Sara.

Sara looked up and smiled at him as he stopped in front of her. "Hey…" she whispered, looking back down to the cold coffee in her hand. Warrick took it out her hand and put it on the counter behind her.

"Come on," he whispered back, holding out his hand for her. She took it and allowed him to steer her out of the room and up to the roof. When they arrived at their destination, Sara gasped at the beauty of the clear sunrise in front of her. She sprinted to the edge of the building and looked out over Vegas.

She stopped smiling when Warrick placed a hand on her shoulder. Sara shrugged it off, spun around and collapsed into his arms. "I'm gonna miss you…so much," she cried. Warrick rubbed circles on her back and cried with her.

"I'm gonna miss you too. But I have to do this…it's what I've always wanted," Warrick explained through cries. "Well, second thing I've always wanted."

"What's the first?" she mumbled out.

"You," Warrick said, tilting her chin up so she'd look at him. "I'm so deeply in love with you, it hurts. It's going to kill me to walk away, but I have to." He rested her forehead against hers and sighed.

"I love you too, but I know you have to do this." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him…hard. "So we can't be together. It'll hurt too much."

Warrick choked slightly and nodded in understanding. He kissed her passionately again and turned to go back into the building, leaving Sara staring after him on the roof. When he got to the door he turned back to face her. "Goodbye Sara."

"Bye Warrick."

As Warrick walked down the steps from the roof, he heard Sara's cries grow louder and louder.

* * *

I'm sorry for not updating yesterday. My server was down. ( I was very upset about it.

And I'm sorry if the chapters are too short. It's just the way the ended.

Cat x


	4. Leaving Las Vegas Behind

**Love Only Grows**

**Summary**: Warrick takes another job in New York; how will the team deal with his decision? Will the one person who truly loves him tell him…before it's too late?

**A.N.**: There is a mention of events occurring in 'Playing with Fire'. I don't know how bad the spoilers are, but I suggest you watch the episode first…just to be safe. Better safe than sorry in my opinion.

* * *

_Four - Leaving Las Vegas Behind_

They'd all argued till they were blue in the face about going with Warrick to the airport. In the end, they won when Cath said, "Warrick, we're going whether you like it or not." He'd sighed and nodded his head. He didn't want to argue with her.

Sara hadn't come with them. She'd faked an illness, but Warrick knew she wasn't coming because it'd be too hard for her. He was thankful though, because had she'd been there; it would have been a million times harder to walk through that gate.

Nick was first to say goodbye. They stood there awkwardly for ten minutes, before embracing each other. "I love you man," Nick said.

"Ah. Shucks. I love you too." Warrick shook his hand and let him walk back to the group.

Greg was up next. "I'm sorry if I've gotten to be too annoying in the last few years."

Warrick shook his head. "Nah man. You weren't annoying. It was actually nice being able to go to your lab and be cheered up once in a while. Can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure."

"Keep an eye on Sara for me." Warrick looked past Greg's head to the others, missing Sara's presence.

Greg nodded. "I'd be happy to. Bye Warrick. It's been nice knowing you. Keep in touch?"

"Of course." They hugged briefly before Greg left to go back to the others. Warrick watched as Nick placed a hand on Greg's shoulder. Greg nodded and hugged Nick tightly. Warrick smiled.

Cath approached him next. "Damn Cath. You're getting hotter by the day." He looked down to her growing stomach and smiled. "That baby is doing you some good."

"Thanks Warrick," Cath said, blushing slightly.

"Tell Grissom to get his head out of his ass and marry you before the baby comes. I don't want you to be alone when it arrives." Warrick kissed her cheek and stroked her stomach.

"I won't be alone. I have the family." She gestured to the rest of the gang. "And even though you won't be here, I'm going to tell the baby all about its Uncle Warrick. Promise me you'll come see us when it's here?"

"I wouldn't miss anything for the world. Bye Cath." He kissed her cheek and let her go back to the gang. He watched Grissom kiss her soundly and walk over to him. "Hey Grissom. You marry her all right? I mean it." Grissom smirked. "I'm gonna miss not working with you."

"It's gonna take some getting used to that's for sure."

"I owe you so much."

"You don't owe me anything Warrick. It was my job to help you guys out when you need it. I'd do it all over again if I had to." Grissom shook Warrick's hand and both walked back to the group.

"I love you guys. Tell Sara I'll call her soon."

"Bye Warrick," Cath said, hugging him before letting him go.

Warrick picked up his carry-on bag and walked towards the gate. As the flight attendant checked everything through, Warrick took one last look at this part of Las Vegas. As he was ushered into the terminal, he swore he saw Sara hovering at the exit.

* * *

Next chapter will be tomorrow if I can get it up on time. My brother has a tendency to prevent me from posting. 


	5. Four Months Later

**Love Only Grows**

**Summary**: Warrick takes another job in New York; how will the team deal with his decision? Will the one person who truly loves him tell him…before it's too late?

**A.N.**: There is a mention of events occurring in 'Playing with Fire'. I don't know how bad the spoilers are, but I suggest you watch the episode first…just to be safe. Better safe than sorry in my opinion.

* * *

_Five - Four Months Later_

"Yo Jimmy," Warrick called to the bartender at Faith, the club where he was working.

"Yeah Rick," Jimmy called back, sticking his head up over the top of the bar.

"Is it possible that I could leave early tonight? I have to get an early flight to Vegas," Warrick explained. Jimmy looked back up and sighed. "Cath's having her baby. I promised I'd be there."

Jimmy nodded. "Fine. Just let Bobby know first. You know what he's like."

"Yeah," Warrick stood up from the bar stool he was sitting on and made his way to the back room. He knocked politely on the door and walked in when he was granted access. "Hey Bobby." Warrick observed what was on his desk. "What you working on?"

"Hmmm." Bobby looked up. "Oh, new order forms. I can't grasp the new system. I mean, what was wrong with the old one?"

Warrick smirked at the distant look in Bobby's face. "Bo, I need to fly back to Vegas tonight."

"Why?" Bobby asked, finally giving Warrick his full attention.

"Cath's due date is tomorrow. I need to be there. I promised her I'd be there."

"What about the father? Won't he be there?"

Warrick shook his head. "He and Cath broke up the week before she found out she was pregnant."

"Warrick, you only went back a month ago for her wedding!" Bobby explained.

"I was gone less than 18 hours. I was back in time for the show that night. It's not like anyone would've missed me!"

"Amanda missed you." Bobby looked back at the paperwork on his desk, missing the glare Warrick sent his way. "But if you wanna go that's fine. How long for?"

"A week."

"A…A WEEK!" Bobby shouted. "Warrick, you were pushing 18 hours the last time."

"I'm not just gonna go for the birth, then leave her high and dry, Bo. I need to stay a while. Plus, there's someone I have to see…" Warrick trailed off at the end.

"Ah. The infamous Sara Sidle; what exactly happened between the two of you?" Bobby asked curiously. Warrick had told him an awful lot about her.

"Nothing happened between us. I told her I loved her, she said the same…then I left."

Bobby shook his head. "You left…just like that!" Bobby clicked his fingers. "No wonder you've been going around like a bear with a sore head. You could've at least screwed her before you left."

Warrick growled. "We're not all like you Bobby," Warrick shot back. He stormed out of the room. "I'll see you in a week." He waved a weak goodbye to Jimmy before pushing his way out of Faith and into the cool midday air. It was pretty chilly in New York for the time of year.

"Hey Danny," Warrick called to one of the local CSI's walking by the club. "Had any interesting cases lately?"

"You could say that," Danny said, smirking lightly. "Wanna talk about it over lunch?"

"Sure, got nothing better to do." Warrick pointed to the club behind him and started walking down the street with Danny.

He'd made a point of becoming friends with the New York team of CSI's, helping with odd cases, staying in touch with Vegas professionally through them. It was good to be able to do the two things he loved; Science and Music.

They stopped by the local Subway sandwich shop and walked to the nearby park, which conveniently for Danny, was across the road from his building.

"You got anything interesting to do the weekend?" Danny asked. "Besides playing at Faith?"

"Not playing the weekend. Gotta go back to Vegas for a week. Cath," Warrick added at Danny's eyebrow raise. Danny, too, had heard all about Sara.

"Oh right. When's she due?"

"Tomorrow. I'm cutting it a bit fine." Warrick was struck with a thought. "Hey, how are things going for you and Aiden? I heard you two have gotten pretty cosy." He jumped when Danny smacked his arm. "HEY!"

"Things are going fine for us. We've got our fifth date on Saturday night. I can't wait. God Warrick, that girl blows my mind." The girl in question had just walked out of the main doors of the building and having spotted Danny and Warrick walked over to them and plonked herself down on Danny's lap, stealing his sandwich.

When she'd successfully polished off the rest of the sandwich, she kissed Danny lightly. "You read my mind." She kissed him again and turned to Warrick. "Hey Rick. What's up?"

"Not a lot." Warrick stood up. "You guys have fun this weekend and stay outta trouble." He looked pointedly at Aiden as he said this. She shrugged innocently.

"Where you going nice?"

"Vegas." He slipped his sunglasses on and walked down the street, back towards Faith and his flat above it, where he packed a small bag and went to catch the next flight to Las Vegas.

* * *

I'm gonna put you out of your misery and tell you that there are eleven chapters in all.

This chapter is a little short, I know, but I felt it was needed for the plot, so I wrote it.


	6. Shock for Sara

**Love Only Grows**

**Summary**: Warrick takes another job in New York; how will the team deal with his decision? Will the one person who truly loves him tell him…before it's too late?

**A.N.**: There is a mention of events occurring in 'Playing with Fire'. I don't know how bad the spoilers are, but I suggest you watch the episode first…just to be safe. Better safe than sorry in my opinion.

* * *

_Six - Shock for Sara_

When Warrick stepped out of the cab in front of the Crime Lab building he smiled. "Ahh. Home," he muttered, paying the cab driver and climbing the front steps. He checked in with the receptionist who insisted that he go straight up.

Warrick walked the familiar corridor to the break room and looked in through the window. Nick, Greg and Sara were gathered around the main table, looking over a photo album. Warrick pushed open the door and smiled when they greeted him as if they saw him everyday. When it dawned on them who it was, they all looked up surprised.

"What're you doing here?" Nick asked, standing up to shake Warrick's hand.

"I promised Cath before I left that I'd be here for her due date. I'm not late, am I?" Warrick asked, worried that he'd missed it.

"Nah man. She hasn't even gone into labour yet," Greg said, standing up and shaking his hand.

Warrick looked at Sara, who looked back at him. Nick and Greg exchanged looks.

"You know Greg; I want to show you this house I saw last night whilst you were working. Want to take a look?" Nick asked. Greg nodded, letting Nick grab his arm and pull him from the break room.

"Could they be more obvious?" Warrick asked Sara who was laughing.

"They try not to be…" she sighed as she finished, still smiling. "It's good to see you. You look great."

"So do you…how's life been treating you?" Warrick said, moving around the table, edging closer to her. She stood up when he was by her side.

"Oh the usual anger, violence, deceit," she smirked. "Damn Warrick, you could have warned me." She pulled him into a hug; her hands going around his waist, and his arms going around her back.

"I know I could have, but I wanted to see your reactions," Warrick chuckled.

Sara pulled out. "Did they live you to your expectations?"

"Not really," at Sara's puzzled look he added, "You didn't wrap your arms around me and kiss me."

"Now why would I wanna do that?" she teased.

Warrick laughed. "Just shut up and kiss me."

Sara smirked before throwing her arms around Warrick's neck, leaning up and placing her soft lips on his own. They stood there trading slow, sensuous kisses until Grissom coughed from the doorway.

"Sorry to break you guys up, but I thought you should know that Cath's gone into labour." He left as quickly as he came, a grinning Sara and Warrick hot on his heels.

* * *

You got it right. Seventh chapter tomorrow! I hate the fact that the reviews are getting to me slowly. I get reviews for the previous chapter, after I posted the next chapter. It's bugging me.

I know Sara was a bit OOC in chapter 4 over the whole Warrick leaving, but I thought cuz she was in love with him, and was leaving for New York, that she'd be deeply upset. I know I took it a little overboard, but I thought it worked!


	7. The Hospital

**Love Only Grows**

**Summary**: Warrick takes another job in New York; how will the team deal with his decision? Will the one person who truly loves him tell him…before it's too late?

**A.N.**: There is a mention of events occurring in 'Playing with Fire'. I don't know how bad the spoilers are, but I suggest you watch the episode first…just to be safe. Better safe than sorry in my opinion.

* * *

_Seven - The Hospital_

Nick and Greg were already there when Warrick and Sara had arrived. Grissom greeted them before ducking into Cath's room. Nick grinned at the flushed look on Sara's face.

"So, you guys talk?" he asked curiously.

Warrick coughed awkwardly. "Yes." He threw a look at Nick to not ask any questions. Nick took the hint. "Anyone want coffee?" Warrick asked standing up. Sara nodded. He smiled at her. "Greg?" Greg too nodded. "Nick?"

"Yeah, I'll come with…" Nick said. He rubbed Greg's shoulder before following Warrick down the corridor to the coffee machine. "So, what happened between you and Sara when Greg and I left?"

Warrick laughed. "Come on Nick; you know I don't kiss and tell."

"Ah. So you kissed…" he trailed off when Warrick glared at him. "Okay…okay." Nick looked over Warrick's shoulder. Warrick followed his gaze, which landed on Greg. Warrick turned back and saw the love in Nick's eyes.

"What's going on between you and Greg?" Warrick asked, mocking Nick's question about Warrick and Sara.

"Hmmm…I'm not sure," Nick said, lost in thought. He looked at Warrick. "I really like the guy; I do. But I'm just worried about his chances out in the field if we make a thing of it." He jumped at the beep from the coffee machine.

Warrick put in the money for the next coffee and spoke, "Nick, go for it. Don't waste such precious time. I waited for things to happen between me and Sara, thinking I had all the time in the world. Now look at us." Warrick put more money into the machine and left Nick to his thoughts.

"Thanks," Sara said when Warrick handed her a cup. Greg imitated this as Nick handed him a cup. Warrick winked at Nick who nodded.

"Walk with me," Warrick asked, taking Sara's free hand and walking with her down the corridor and around the corner. He pushed her gently against the wall and looked back around the corner. He had a clear view of Nick and Greg from there.

"Warrick, what do you…?" Sara protested. Warrick silenced her with a kiss. He pointed around the corner.

"Watch."

Sara turned around so she could see around the corner and almost gasped when she watched as Nick leant forward and kissed Greg. They both had they're eyes closed, blocking out the world. Sara turned back around to face Warrick and smiled. "You're good."

Warrick nodded. "They just needed a push…Nick needed the push." He took a sip of his coffee and looked back around the corner. He smiled at his two friends. Sara cough for attention made him look at her. She was smirking. "What?" he asked amusement evident in his voice.

"I'm feeling a little left out now."

Warrick grinned. "You are? Well why didn't you say anything?" Warrick leant down and brushed his lips over Sara's. She huffed and pouted when he pulled away. Warrick smiled. "You ain't half impatient tonight."

"I have every reason to be." Sara pulled his head down for a searing kiss. Warrick groaned and asked her to elaborate her statement. "Four months Warrick."

"Ah," he said in realisation. "We'll just have to make up for lost time then."

A cough was sounded just before Warrick and Sara kissed again. Both turned their heads, coming face-to-face with Grissom. "If you guys want to get out of here and 'talk', or something, feel free to. The doctor said it could be a while."

Warrick nodded once Grissom walked away. "You want to?" he asked Sara.

Sara merely nodded before allowing Warrick to pull her out of the hospital and into her Denali. He drove them straight towards her apartment.

* * *

Only 4 more chapters left after this one. :( I'm upset about that myself. 


	8. Take Two

**Love Only Grows**

**Summary**: Warrick takes another job in New York; how will the team deal with his decision? Will the one person who truly loves him tell him…before it's too late?

**A.N.**: There is a mention of events occurring in 'Playing with Fire'. I don't know how bad the spoilers are, but I suggest you watch the episode first…just to be safe. Better safe than sorry in my opinion.

* * *

_Eight - Take Two_

They arrived back at the hospital just in time. Cath cries could be heard from out in the corridor; Nick and Greg winced at every single one.

Warrick took a seat on one of the plastic chairs next to Greg and let the surprise show on his face, when instead of taking a seat next to him, Sara slide onto his lap.

He looked up at her and smiled when she shrugged.

They all jumped when Grissom's head appeared around the doorway. "The head's showing. Hi Warrick…Sara; glad you could rejoin us," he greeted, before going back into the room.

Nick elbowed Greg when he sniggered, but Nick couldn't erase the smirk on his face. Nick's arm found its way around Greg's shoulders. Warrick hid his smile in Sara's shoulder.

Grissom's head popped around the doorway again. "It's a boy!" he exclaimed. He disappeared just as quickly.

Warrick kissed Sara in happiness and Greg rested his head on Nick's shoulder again. All grinned madly.

A few moments later, Grissom came out into the corridor, a bundle in his arms. "Guys…" Everyone stood up and went over to Grissom, dying to catch a glimpse of the baby. "I'd like you to meet Ben Jacob Grissom."

As everyone was cooing over Ben, Warrick slipped into Cath's room. She smiled sleepily when she saw him. "You came…"

"I wouldn't have missed for the world." He went over to her and kissed her forehead. "How'd you feel?"

Cath chuckled lightly. "I'm not even gonna try and be sarcastic when I'm this tired. I forgot how much giving birth could take it outta ya." She rested her head back and closed her eyes.

"I'm gonna let you get some rest. I'll be back tomorrow." Warrick kissed her forehead again and left the room. He joined the gang back in the corridor and after talking to Grissom briefly about New York, everyone said goodbye and went their separate ways home.

Sara wouldn't have any of it when Warrick said he was going to check in with a hotel for the night. "You might be happy with sleeping in a hotel, but I won't be. I want you by my side when I wake up," she explained. Warrick nodded and let Sara take him back to her apartment for the second time that day.

* * *

Hmm...


	9. Second Time Around

**Love Only Grows**

**Summary**: Warrick takes another job in New York; how will the team deal with his decision? Will the one person who truly loves him tell him…before it's too late?

**A.N.**: There is a mention of events occurring in 'Playing with Fire'. I don't know how bad the spoilers are, but I suggest you watch the episode first…just to be safe. Better safe than sorry in my opinion.

* * *

_Nine - Second Time Around_

"Warrick, promise me you'll call me when you get there," Sara asked, tightening her grip around his neck. Warrick was going back to New York.

"I promise," he replied, kissing her hard when she let go. After much debating, Warrick and Sara had compromised before they'd left the apartment: Sara could come to the airport to say goodbye, but she couldn't get all emotional.

Warrick felt the tears on his shoulder as Sara hugged him again he sighed, "Sara, you promised you wouldn't cry."

Sara pulled out and rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry. I can't help it."

He placed his hands on either side of her head. "Before you know it I'll be back…"

"And hogging the bed again," she sniffed. He chuckled.

"And you'll want to get rid of me."

Sara shook her head. "No I won't." She started to cry again so Warrick wrapped his arms around her. Tears leaked out of his eyes and ran down his face.

He put his finger under her chin and tilted her head up.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

Warrick kissed her lightly and let Greg take her back to the group. He waved to the rest of them and turned to the flight attendant, handing her his boarding pass. He looked back to Sara who was being comforted by Greg.

She waved and mouthed it him, "I love you." He smiled and mouthed back the same endearment.

* * *

Pretty soppy chapter. I hated it!


	10. Bobby Cuts A Deal

**Love Only Grows**

**Summary**: Warrick takes another job in New York; how will the team deal with his decision? Will the one person who truly loves him tell him…before it's too late?

**A.N.**: There is a mention of events occurring in 'Playing with Fire'. I don't know how bad the spoilers are, but I suggest you watch the episode first…just to be safe. Better safe than sorry in my opinion.

* * *

_Ten - Bobby Cuts a Deal_

Warrick failed to smile as he finished his piano solo; just like he'd failed to smile the night before and the one before that. In fact, he hadn't smiled since he'd returned to work the week before.

Jimmy and Bobby had noticed it. The band had noticed it. Even Faith regulars had noticed.

He couldn't even force a smile when Bobby had threatened to dock his pay. Grams had always told him, "No point in doing things by halves."

When he went off stage at the end of the song to get a drink, Bobby cornered him. "What do you want Bo?" he sighed, rubbing his tired eyes.

"I want to know what bug up your butt died! Ever since you've gotten back from LV, you haven't been yourself. It's rubbing off on the band. And to be frank, I'm worried." Bobby placed an understanding hand on Warrick's shoulder. "What happened in LV?"

Warrick shrugged off his hand and side-stepped Bobby to go back on stage. Bobby stopped him. "Nothing happened. I just…I just…" Warrick trailed off.

"Miss home," Bobby supplied. Warrick nodded. "Look I'll cut you a deal: if you agree to do two more months here whilst I find another pianist, your contract can be severed and you can go home."

Warrick smiled bright and genuine.

* * *

:sniff: Tomorrow's the last chapter. What is Warrick going to do!


	11. Three Months Later

**Love Only Grows**

**Summary**: Warrick takes another job in New York; how will the team deal with his decision? Will the one person who truly loves him tell him…before it's too late?

**A.N.**: There is a mention of events occurring in 'Playing with Fire'. I don't know how bad the spoilers are, but I suggest you watch the episode first…just to be safe. Better safe than sorry in my opinion.

* * *

_Eleven - Three Months Later…The End?_

**(Sara's POV - present tense)**

It's been a week since I last spoke to Warrick, and to be perfectly honest, my heart is aching for him. I miss him so much that it's physically impossible to eat and breathe; they feel like such chores right now.

"Hey Sara," Nick says, "We need to talk to you about something." I rather reluctantly follow them out into the corridor.

"What is it Nick? I'm kinda busy," I tell them. It's a lie, but they don't need to know that.

"Doing what?" Greg says, not missing the fleeting look in my eyes.

"Okay, I'm not busy, but what do you want?" People tell me I shouldn't be so impatient, but I can't help it. It's the way I am. I hear the bell of the elevator ping, but I don't turn around. I don't need to.

Nick nudges me and points over my shoulder. I quickly turn around, breath hitching in my throat when I see who's there.

As soon as my mind registers who it is, I'm running; running as fast as I can down the corridor and into Warrick's arms.

I pull out and kiss him overpoweringly, rendering both of us speechless and breathless when we finally pull apart. I'm the first to recover.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. My arms are still tight around his neck so his heads bent. I let go and hold onto his forearms, never wanting to let go again.

"Hasn't anyone told you? I work here."

I can feel my eyes widening at his words. I lean up again and kiss him for all he's worth.

"Really?" I say when I pull away.

He nods. "Really. I'm here to stay." He kisses me again.

"Guys, can you please get to work? Shift started five minutes ago," Grissom says from somewhere behind us. We don't move; just look into each other eyes for ages. I vaguely hear Grissom huff and walk away.

"I love you," Warrick says. He reaches into his pocket, letting me go for a second. I gasp when I realise what he's doing. I can only watch as he gets down on one knee in front of me. I'm pretty sure everyone's watching, but in this moment, there's just us. "The last few months have killed me to be apart from you, Sara. I don't ever want to be apart from you again. Sara Sidle, will you marry me?" He opens up the box and I gasp again at the beauty of the ring.

"Yes," I squeak, letting Warrick slip the ring onto my finger and kiss me again. "I love you so much, Warrick." I hug him tightly.

And since the first moment I realised I loved him, my love for him has only grown.

* * *

END - Before you ask, yes, there will be a sequel. When? I don't know, but it won't be for a while. Maybe in three months, when I've finished my GCSE's.

So our journey together has finished. Sorry the chapters were so short. It was the only way I could do them.

CTX


End file.
